


The Replacement Child

by ChanseyDelighted89



Series: Noncannon [4]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Gore, Other, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 14:59:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14621118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChanseyDelighted89/pseuds/ChanseyDelighted89
Summary: Her Father had another child with his lover. Now he has a new family. Does he even want her apart of it?





	The Replacement Child

**Author's Note:**

> Written not that long ago. And it was inspired by an RP session with a friend. But it's definitely not canon.

_New baby._  He  **had**  a  _ **new baby**_. Daken practically rubbed this information in as he sent her pictures. Telling her how cute the new baby boy was. Her hands gripped her phone tight as she sneered at the screen. All she wanted to do was scream. Scream until her throat could no longer produce sound. Until it started to bleed and she coughed up blood. This wasn’t fair.

This just wasn’t fucking fair. He wasn’t supposed to have a new baby. Him marrying Bullseye that...that human cesspool of a man was bad enough! Now he fucked some random woman to produce this little _hideous_ monster. One that looked too much like Bullseye for her liking. And one that seemed to have taken her place. In his family as well as in Daken’s heart. Kimiko’s vision slowly getting blurry as she stared at the screen. Sobs came from her throat as she tossed her phone down in anger. Curling up into a ball on her couch. Her tears were soon replaced with anger. How dare he have another baby. How dare he keep shoving this child’s existence into her face. How dare he love another child and  _not- **she**  _sat up. Mouth set in a sneer as she got up off the couch.

All she felt was the urge to hurt. The child, her father, Bullseye, and herself. Since she couldn’t get the other three, she chose herself. Popping her claws then retracting them. Focusing on the pain instead of her anger. Trying to keep herself from going overboard. This stupid baby didn’t matter. Daken didn’t matter either. At least she thought he didn’t matter to her. She continued to retract and pop her claws. Finding the rhythm to be oddly soothing despite the pain.

Once she felt calm enough, she stopped doing it. Then she picked up her phone off the floor. Deleting the pictures of her Father’s new child. Debating whether or not to delete his contact information and blocking him. A part of her wondering what he’d do if she did that. For a while, she toyed with the idea and decided against it. She texted her wife the situation instead. Telling her how she felt her Father was taunting her.

 **[Text: DarlingOrchid]** _“I can’t stand seeing the child. His little face is too cute. It’s like he’s deliberately trying to hurt me, Linnie.”_  
**[From: DarlingOrchid]** _“Kimi, I doubt he’s trying to wound you. He might be just trying to get you involved in his life.”_

That seemed painfully obvious but she didn’t know if she trusted that. Then she told her wife how much she loved her. And that she’d ask him if that was true or not. Kimiko took a deep calming breath before typing out her question. Once she was done, she waited for him to reply. After an anxious twenty minutes, she got her answer. Of which she didn’t expect. Her heart sank as she read it.

 **[From: TheBirthFather]** _“I have got a baby now, a beautiful little boy. He is the child that I really want and you don’t matter anymore.”_

The phone slipped from her shaking hands. A low cry came from her as she stood up again. Pacing the room for a moment. Her hands running through her hair at the news. Trying to keep herself from screaming in anger. From crying. As she knelt on the floor, she pressed her forehead to the carpet. Shutting her eyes tight as she wrapped her arms around her stomach. In a low voice, she muttered,“ _I matter…I matter…I matter… **I matter…**_ ”

“ _Why **can’t**  you love me?_”,she whimpered. Turning her head to look at her phone, tears going down her face. She couldn’t understand any of this. Why couldn’t he love her? What was wrong with her that made her unloveable? Sitting up, she reached for her phone. A mixture of anger and sadness building up in her stomach. Kimiko tried to type, tried to write something angry at him. But she couldn’t think of anything. There wasn’t anything she could think of to say. As she stared at her screen, she gave a soft sigh of defeat. Setting the phone on her couch. There wasn’t anyway that she could get him to love her. Her hands toyed with her hair as she decided what to do. All she could think of was  _to…to… **no** …_it wasn’t right. The baby didn’t deserve that. Even if she wanted to hurt Daken, the child didn’t deserve it.

Instead, she headed towards the bathroom and locked the door behind herself. Taking a few shaky deep breaths. Then she stripped herself of her clothes before opening the door to the shower box. Her mouth set in a thin line as she stared at her hands. Absentmindedly popping her claws as she stood there. For a moment, she didn’t do anything. Then she pushed the claw into her stomach as far as it could go. Pulling it upward as she ignored her thoughts. She stabbed herself again in her upper part of her left thigh. Somehow she was feeling a little more at ease. As if the pain was keeping her steadier than anything she tried before. And after a few moment, she pulled them out of her flesh. Watching her stomach and left thigh slowly heal itself as she smiled. Once she was properly healed, she turned on the shower. Washing away the blood as she tried to relax. Deciding that she’d deal with the problem later. In ways that she wasn’t entirely comfortable with. Though she felt it just had to be done.

After her shower, she got dressed in her discarded clothes. Walked over to her phone with a frown. Then started looking at her contacts. Debating who to call about this little problem. At first she thought Deadpool would help. But he wasn’t a child killer. He cared about kids even if they were future monsters. Her mouth turned into a frown as she scrolled down. Kimiko needed someone to help her get this child. No matter the cost.


End file.
